Organization Omega
by Xemnox
Summary: A new Organization XIII member has appeared to Sora in peace, saying that he wants to destroy Xemnas before he builds his Kingdom Hearts. Con Sora trust him? Or is he fooling the Keyblade Master?


**Hollow Bastion**

The remaining members of Organization XIII were standing on the ledge above the entrance to the world, all of them looking out to the battles going on between heartless, Nobodies, and the 'heros'. At least...most of them were. One member had his back turned to them all, glancing back at his fellow members from time to time. The other Organization members still didn't seem to trust him again. He had told them he'd changed! Of course...it was only a lie, but it was unbelievably...believable. Could they see through his cloud of lies? No, they couldn't. It was to hidden to tell. Besides, if they did, they were too smart to fake a friendship and let him back in. They would have simply destroyed him on the spot. Or maybe they were keeping him to try and turn him back. After all, his powers were unlike the rest of them...

"Our plan is going smoothly. So many Heartless destroyed...and so many more hearts for us. Look, Sora is taking on all those Heartless by himself! There must be a thousand of them------ Zemnox? Don't you wish to watch this great moment?" Xemnas said, turning around to the figure that had his back turned to them.

"Hmph...no thanks, Xemnas. I may be apart of Organization XIII, as you have so renamed it, but I will not take part in your plan," The figure, named Zemnox, said in a dark tone. "I'm out of here..." As he said this, a black portal with spiky black winds opened up. He stepped through it, disappearing from the ledge.

"Will he ever come back to us?" Saix asked, looking over at Xemnas.

"Not like he used to be. He will never forgive us. Besides...with our name changed, it would seem to make him feel unwanted and left out by the rest of us. But can you really blame us? When he left, we had to change our name. We were no longer Organization XIV..."

**Pit of 1000 Heartless**

As Sora battled his way through the 1,000 Heartless, he saw that his battle was almost over. Only about 200 left. He WOULD transform right now to make it easier...if Donald and Goofy hadn't have left him to fight all these Heartless alone. Oh well, he had gotten this far without his Transformation Drive, he could finish them off without it. As a large group of Armored Knights ran towards Sora, along with 2 Surveillance Robots. Sora quickly had a rush of energy, and jumped into the air, and then rushed through the group of Armored Knights using the Rising Sun. 4 more times he repeated this move, and decimated all of the Armored Knights, but the 2 Surveillance Robots were remaining, with another horde of Armored Knights behind them, and 3 more Surveillance Robots. In frustration, Sora ran the Keyblade (Oathkeeper Form) into the ground, and grabbed the 2 Surveillance Robots by their handles. They let out a huge stream of energy, and Sora started to spin around, the Armored Knights unlucky enough to be in the beam's range were destroyed instantly, along with 2 of the oncoming Surveillance Robots. He let go off the Robots, and quickly snatched the Keyblade back up, and quickly destroyed the hovering Robots and remaining Armored Knights with a huge aerial combo. As of now, there were only about 10 Heartless left. 9 Armored Knights and a Surveillance Robot. Unfortunately, Sora was about of out energy by now, but he regained his composer, and ran at the remaining visions of darkness. With a simple 4-hit combo, he destroyed 5 of the Armored Knights, and the rest were destroyed by 3 energy orbs that appeared and spun around Sora. As for the 2 remaining Surveillance Robots, they looked at each other, and turned away, flying away as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they caught Sora in a 'bad mood'. He threw the Keyblade at them, easily killing them both, whipping them out of existance in a cloud of black mist. The Keyblade returned to him instantly. Sora sighed in a big gasp of relief, and almost fell onto his back to rest, but remembered Donald, Goofy, and the King. So he ran over to the edge of the rock face, and looked over to see Donald and Goofy finishing off a group of Heartless. After they did, they both looked over and ran to him, yelling his name. As they greeted him, he looked around.

"Where's the King?" Sora asked aloud. Without either Donald or Goofy answering, Sora spotted the King finishing off a Heartless, and looked over at them.

Zemnox, standing on top of the cliff Sora had just fought below, stared down as the battle came to its end. He smirked to himself.

"This Sora...truly has power..."

The hooded man disappeared into an Organization portal, the portal closing behind him quickly.

**After Confrontation With Saix**

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surrounded by the Dusks, and Maleficent had disappeared under the pile of Nobodies, Sora swatted off Nobodies and Heartless, but thought to himself that it was all in vein. It was just helping the Organization. He, along with Donald and Goofy began to give up. Suddenly, a voice rang throughout their heads. A voice they'd never heard before.

_The great Keyblader isn't giving up THAT easily, now, is he? _

With a sound that sounded like the snapping of fingers, all of the Nobodies disappeared in a spiky cloud of darkness. The Heartless stayed, but in a flash of black lightning, they were destroyed. Sora watched in confusion of who it was that was helping them, but then payed close attention to the arising hearts from the Heartless. He knew that they would be transported to the Organization's slowly forming Kingdom Hearts. Instead of the hearts disappearing, though, they kept floating, into peace. Sora started to look around, but saw only the empty area.

"Who's there!" He yelled out. He kept his Keyblade ready, as did Donald and Goofy with their weapons.

Suddenly, an Organization portal appeared, and out walked a man in an Organization XIII uniform, with its hood up, its face invisible. Sora and his friends quickly brought their weapons up, but they all knew they were too weak from the huge Heartless invasion to fight against someone from Organization XIII, but they didn't show it. The man, seeing their weapons up, stopped walking. He waved his hand.

"Put your weapons down. I mean no harm," the Organization member said. Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't move, though. The man simply laughed a bit. "Heh...can't trust anyone in a black coat? Well, I will admit, I am IN Organization XIII, but that does not mean I am WITH them...just like Axel."

As he said that, Sora let the Keyblade fall to his side. Donald yelled at him to bring it back up, but Sora shook his head no. "No, Donald. I think...we can trust him..."

"WHA-A-A-A-AT! Sora! He's with the Organization! We can't trust him!" Donald yelled up at Sora.

"But Donald, remember Axel? He was tryin' to help us. Just like the other Organization member who gave us the picture and ice cream," Goofy said to Donald.

Sora thought for a moment, then suddenly looked at the other Organization member. "Riku...?"

The mysterious member shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm not Riku. But I can tell you where Riku is-----" Suddenly, a large group of Soldier Hearltess and Neo Shadows appeared. Sora, Donald and Goofy got battle ready, bu they all were suddenly destroyed by black lightning again. It was the Oranization member. "You guys need to rest. After that huge fight with the Heartless, you must all be exhausted." An Organization portal opens. The man steps to the side, holding his arm to the side. "After you."

Sora stayed still for a moment, and even took a step back, but something was telling him he could trust this Nobody, so, forgeting about Donald and Goofy, ran into the portal. Donald and Goofy quickly followed him, along with the Organization member as the portal closed.

When Sora found himself on the other side of the portal, he noticed he was back where he never thought he'd be again. Traverse Town. Donald and Goofy suddenly rushed out of the portal, running into Sora, knocking them all onto the ground. The Organization member stepped out next, and shook his head.

A few minutes later, the group was sitting at the small café in the first district, Sora, Donald, and Goofy and one side of a table, and the Organization member, still with his hood on, sitting on the other side, one arm hanging off the back side of the chair. Sora, Donald and Goofy each had a cup of hot chocolate, but the Organization member had a cup of coffee. He picked up the cup and took a sip, the puts it down.

"Well, I think we should get started. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zemnox, and I am member XVI of Organization XIII," Zemonx said calmly.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other, surprised, then back at the mysterious man...who wasn't really making any sense.

"But...Organization XIII is just that. XIII members. Not sixteen," Sora said, rasing an eyebrow at Zemnox.

Zemnox smirked under his hood, and gave out a short chuckle. "You would be right...if the story you knew was all of it..."

Sora nodded slightly. "Then please, tell us what you mean."

Zemnox takes in a deep breath and sighs. "Unfortunately, I cannot reveal that information at this time. My, and the Organization's true story will be revealed later, but as for now, you're just going to have to trust me on this, Sora. I will come with you on your journey, and----" Zemnox was cut short by Donald.

"No way! We can't trust you! For all we know, you could be there leader!" Donald yelled, jumping up onto the table.

"Donald!" Sora pulled Donald back into his seat, and struggled to keep him there while talking to Zemnox. "Zemnox, was it? Why do you want to help us?"

"Because of what Xemnas is planning. As you know, he trying to make a second Kingdom Hearts for himself. I'm NOT going to let that happen. You're the only one that can stop him, though, but I won't go down just standing by, watching you and your friends do it. I'm going to help. Besides, you may find me quite useful..."

Sora sat there, thinking for a moment, then suddenly thought of something. "Group huddle!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy suddenly appeared in a huddle a few feet away, whispering. "I say we let him come."

"Are you crazy! He's part of the Organization!" Donald said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Exactly! If he's willing to help us, we'll have the power of the Organization on our side! We could go to their stronghold right now instead of flying around trying to find it blindly! We may even find Riku and the king there!"

Donald froze for a second, then nodded. "Alright, Sora..."

Smiles and nods. "What about you, Goofy?" When Sora and Donald looked over at Goofy, he wasn't there. The both looked up and around frantically, and then saw him over at Gepetto's house, chasing Pinnochio around, playing. The both sweatdropped. They sighed, and walked back over to Zemnox. He looked up at them behind his hooded cloak. "Alright, Zemnox, we've decided. You're coming with us!"


End file.
